Black Rat/IvanRider
|-| Classic Black Rat= |organization=Chinese MSS, Sodality of Gerosha, SCALLOP, Spaghetti Liberation |health=2 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=3 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=5 |accuracy#= |evasion=2 |evasion#= |effects='I Don't Think So, Lady!': If attacked by a female opponent, has 70% chance of applying moodlet. |bio=Shing Xu always suspected there was more to life than just the material. If matter and energy alone weren't enough, then information implied an informant. Yet, he was reluctant to pursue what he believed was the most logical conclusion - because the government in Beijing frowned upon it. Even so, he found that international threats could rob anyone in China from ever figuring out the truth amidst all the theories and chaos and politics. He for one, would not stand for the moral cesspool that was the Hebbleskin Gang digging its heels of influence in China. He wasn't so keen on the Icy Finger either. Therefore, Shing enrolled in the Chinese Ministry of State Security and quickly rose to the ranks of special agent due to his charming mannerisms and ability to get along with westerners and even imitate some of their mannerisms. He was especially fond of noir and gangster movies of classic Hollywood. Codenamed "Black Rat," Shing set to work secretly protecting the churches he was sent to harass while also eradicating China of the worst scum to not be in power. He proved as deadly an assassin as he was efficient a smooth talker. And got a lot of women to agree to go to bed with him too. Yet, it all felt so empty. The more he learned of love, the less he saw it in any of his cheap victories. Then along came Mingmei Cheng - the only woman he would ever truly love. And along came Miriam Flippo - whose revelation of how entrenched the Hebbleskins truly were in China gave Black Rat a new purpose for his life. As of the Percolation, a carbon copy of Black Rat now vows to protect Earth-12131 China from the Hebbleskins just as doggedly as his original defends the China of Earth-G7.2.1. }} |effects=Similar to Union Jack's L1 move. |name2=Chinese Beating Drill |stamina2=35% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=3 |hitcrit2=70%/56% |type2= |effects2=Brawling effect. |name3=Savin' This For Ya! |stamina3=5% |target3=All Enemies |cooldown3=2 rounds |hits3=n/a |hitcrit3=90%/0% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Rat Trap |stamina4=40% |target4=All Enemies |cooldown4=2 rounds |hits4=3 |hitcrit4=65%/34% |type4=Combo |effects4=Will gut-punch, shoot, then toss a grenade. }} |-| Rat in Hell= |organization=Chinese MSS, Sodality of Gerosha, SCALLOP, Spaghetti Liberation |health=2 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=3 |attack#= |defense=1 |defense#= |accuracy=5 |accuracy#= |evasion=4 |evasion#= |effects= * I Don't Think So, Lady!: If attacked by a female opponent, has 90% chance of applying moodlet. * I Knew We'd Sizzle: Has 32% chance of healing all allies to 25% extra health after the moodlet is applied to him. |bio=Shing Xu always suspected there was more to life than just the material. If matter and energy alone weren't enough, then information implied an informant. Yet, he was reluctant to pursue what he believed was the most logical conclusion - because the government in Beijing frowned upon it. Even so, he found that international threats could rob anyone in China from ever figuring out the truth amidst all the theories and chaos and politics. He for one, would not stand for the moral cesspool that was the Hebbleskin Gang digging its heels of influence in China. He wasn't so keen on the Icy Finger either. Therefore, Shing enrolled in the Chinese Ministry of State Security and quickly rose to the ranks of special agent due to his charming mannerisms and ability to get along with westerners and even imitate some of their mannerisms. He was especially fond of noir and gangster movies of classic Hollywood. Codenamed "Black Rat," Shing set to work secretly protecting the churches he was sent to harass while also eradicating China of the worst scum to not be in power. He proved as deadly an assassin as he was efficient a smooth talker. And got a lot of women to agree to go to bed with him too. Yet, it all felt so empty. The more he learned of love, the less he saw it in any of his cheap victories. Then along came Mingmei Cheng - the only woman he would ever truly love. And along came Miriam Flippo - whose revelation of how entrenched the Hebbleskins truly were in China gave Black Rat a new purpose for his life. As of the Percolation, a carbon copy of Black Rat now vows to protect Earth-12131 China from the Hebbleskins just as doggedly as his original defends the China of Earth-G7.2.1. }} |effects=Similar to Union Jack's L1 move. |name2=Chinese Beating Drill |stamina2=35% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=3 |hitcrit2=70%/56% |type2= |effects2=Brawling effect. |name3=Savin' This For Ya! |stamina3=5% |target3=All Enemies |cooldown3=2 rounds |hits3=n/a |hitcrit3=90%/0% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Rat Trap |stamina4=40% |target4=All Enemies |cooldown4=2 rounds |hits4=3 |hitcrit4=65%/34% |type4=Combo |effects4=Will gut-punch, shoot, then toss a grenade. }} |-| Cold Day in Harbin= |organization=Chinese MSS, Sodality of Gerosha, SCALLOP, Spaghetti Liberation |health=2 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=5 |accuracy#= |evasion=2 |evasion#= |effects= * I Don't Think So, Lady!: If attacked by a female opponent, has 70% chance of applying moodlet. * I've had better!: Immune to seduction attempts by others. * Not much warmer in China: Resistant to the moodlet. * Working on My Aim: Targets may be , increasing likelihood of a critical hit by 35%. |bio=Shing Xu always suspected there was more to life than just the material. If matter and energy alone weren't enough, then information implied an informant. Yet, he was reluctant to pursue what he believed was the most logical conclusion - because the government in Beijing frowned upon it. Even so, he found that international threats could rob anyone in China from ever figuring out the truth amidst all the theories and chaos and politics. He for one, would not stand for the moral cesspool that was the Hebbleskin Gang digging its heels of influence in China. He wasn't so keen on the Icy Finger either. Therefore, Shing enrolled in the Chinese Ministry of State Security and quickly rose to the ranks of special agent due to his charming mannerisms and ability to get along with westerners and even imitate some of their mannerisms. He was especially fond of noir and gangster movies of classic Hollywood. Codenamed "Black Rat," Shing set to work secretly protecting the churches he was sent to harass while also eradicating China of the worst scum to not be in power. He proved as deadly an assassin as he was efficient a smooth talker. And got a lot of women to agree to go to bed with him too. Yet, it all felt so empty. The more he learned of love, the less he saw it in any of his cheap victories. Then along came Mingmei Cheng - the only woman he would ever truly love. And along came Miriam Flippo - whose revelation of how entrenched the Hebbleskins truly were in China gave Black Rat a new purpose for his life. As of the Percolation, a carbon copy of Black Rat now vows to protect Earth-12131 China from the Hebbleskins just as doggedly as his original defends the China of Earth-G7.2.1. }} |effects=Similar to Union Jack's L1 move. |name2=Chinese Beating Drill |stamina2=35% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=3 |hitcrit2=70%/56% |type2= |effects2=Brawling effect. |name3=Savin' This For Ya! |stamina3=5% |target3=All Enemies |cooldown3=2 rounds |hits3=n/a |hitcrit3=90%/0% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Rat Trap |stamina4=40% |target4=All Enemies |cooldown4=2 rounds |hits4=3 |hitcrit4=65%/34% |type4=Combo |effects4=Will gut-punch, shoot, then toss a grenade. }} Trivia * Black Rat's debut was in the 2005 version of Ciem 2, though he didn't live for very long in Gerosha Prime. * He received the proper name of Shing Xu only for Sodality, first drafted in 2012. * Shing's hat is a nod to Dick Tracy. Recruitment quote "I gotta admit: I liked it better when Icy Finger and Hebbleskins were the only credible threats of their sort China faced. Let's just hope the China of this world lets me cooperate with you as much as they let me work with SCALLOP in the other one." Team-up bonuses * Friends with Sniperbadger: Any two heroes closely linked to Miriam Flippo. (Examples: Black Rat, Tin Dragon, Teal Hog, Sniperbadger, Guan, Ciem, etc.) * Flirt: Team-up with any other characters who flirt a lot. * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Complicated Love: Team-up with Stung Hornet. * Average Joes: Team-up with any other heroes who don't technically have a superpower. * Agents of SCALLOP: Teaming up with Brian Mizgel, Marion Wevenil, Taterbug, Hea Pang, Chad Orvain, or Shaniqua Tamery, all of whom are or at one point were associated or affiliated with the Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning of Phaelites. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes Team Black Rat catalog NPCs * Guan (NPC): Code name for Steve McLaine, Miriam's eventual husband. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary in dialogs. * Sniperbadger (NPC): An ally to Team Black Rat, and a skilled hacker on par with Earth-199999 Daisy Johnson. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary. * Agent Scratched Hen (NPC): Does recon work. * Agent Forked Tiger (NPC): Also does field recon. External links * Black Rat article at DozerfleetWiki Category: MSS Team Black Rat Category: Non-Marvel Category: Male Category: 90 CP Category: Tacticians